


Grocery Shopping is Difficult

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a shopping trip, Jensen realizes wrangling two of his hyper boyfriends is harder than it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Grocery Shopping

"Damnit, Jared," Jensen hissed, pulling his boyfriend's hoodie sleeve. 

 

"Oh come on, we're almost out of ice cream," Jared whined, trying his best puppy dog expression. 

 

"That doesn't work on Dean and it doesn't work on me."

 

"It works on Matt," Jared mumbled. 

 

"Which is why Matt isn't shopping with us. I swear I will stuff you in the cart if you don't _behave_." 

 

"I don't think he'd fit," Rob commented, approaching with an armful of bread. 

 

"Do we really need that much bread?" Jensen questioned. 

 

"Yes." Rob dumped the bread into the seat of the cart. 

 

"Hey, I wouldn't fit but I bet Rob would," Jared said. Before Jensen could protest, Jared scooped up their smaller boyfriend and attempted to place him into the cart. 

 

"Put him down!" Jensen cried, worried for both of their safety - and for someone recognizing them.

 

Rob was laughing against Jared's neck, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. 

 

"Oh come on, it'd be fun," Jared argued. 

 

"Jay."

 

Jared sighed and placed Rob back onto the ground. “You’re not any fun, Jen.”

 

“I’m trying to keep one-quarter of my boyfriend’s alive.” 

  
Jared rolled his eyes but smiled and Jensen wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap him or kiss him. Or both. It was usually both. 

 

“Can we just finish this? I’d like to relax at least a _little_ today, you know we’re stuck back filming tomorrow for a good twelve hours.”

 

“Relax?” Rob asked. “I thought you were going to show me that new thing you read about.”

  
“What new thing?” Jared asked, his head stuck in one of the freezers as he fished for a bag of french fries.

 

The grin on Jensen’s face was almost predatory. “It’s a surprise that you won’t get if you don’t act like the grown man you are.”

 

Jared snorted, tossing a few bags into the cart. “Being grown up is overrated.”

 

“So I’m gathering is your opinion. Move before I run you over,” Jensen growled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled despite his best efforts to look angry. He pushed the cart forward, catching Jared in the hip.

 

Despite the glare it earned him, Jared moved aside to let him walk, falling in step with him. Rob rushed to catch up, muttering something about long-legged assholes that made Jensen grin over at him.

 

***

 

“Three hours to shop for two weeks,” Jensen said into his phone. Matt’s tinny laugh was heard by all three in the car.

 

_“I told you to go alone, Ackles.”_

 

“And leave Jared to you? Nuh-uh – last time that happened you broke the nightstand and I almost had to take him to the ER for stitches.”

 

_“You know, that sounds so much more sexual than it was.”_

“I wouldn’t have been so pissed if it _had_ been broken during sex. I can’t believe you thought wrestling on the bed was a good idea.”

 

_“In theory it was.”_

 

“Yeah, well in reality it wasn’t. Could you make sure the freezer is cleaned out by the time we get back?”

 

_“Sure. Did you get those dinners I like?”_

 

Jensen rolled his eyes deeply. “Yes, but you go through like four of them in one sitting – I’m telling you it’d be easier just to let me _cook_ the damn meal and make enough for leftovers. Cheaper too.”

 

 _“I agree. But then what would you have to complain about?”_ Matt teased.

 

Jensen glanced in the rearview at Jared and Rob. Jared was ignoring the conversation, pressing gentle kisses along the side of Rob’s neck, their hands twined together on his lap. A small, content smile crossed Jensen’s face. “Oh, I’m sure I’d think of something. We’ll see you soon.”

 

_“See you guys soon. Kisses.”_

 

“Kisses to you too, babe.”

 

Jensen set his phone down in the cup holder of the car and glanced in the rearview again. Shopping with them might be tedious and sleeping in one bed might be a pain, but he was damn lucky he had three of the greatest men in the world to be loved by.


End file.
